


Here

by michelleSorta



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleSorta/pseuds/michelleSorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spared her a cursory glance after the round of introductions before the Initiation in Emerald Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

People tend to notice Pyrrha very quickly. Her reputation often precedes her.  

She is the prodigy, the champion, the heroine.

The Invincible Girl.

People tend to forget she is also Pyrrha.

Just Pyrrha Nikos.

She thinks she's gotten used to it by now.

When Pyrrha decides to attend Beacon Academy, away from her family, her classmates, her fans – they all assume it was due to the fact that Beacon is considered _the_ top school for future hunters and huntresses.

It is.

It - it was.

But the selfish part, the small un-heroine part of her heart, hopes that no one knows about her at first glance.

Maybe they’ll see Pyrrha Nikos.

Not the Marshmallow Flakes girl, but just a girl. A teenage girl who dealt with the same worries and concerns like anyone else. The one who wouldn’t mind being asked out by other girls to go shopping or whom handsome boys flirted with.

Maybe.

Maybe someone would like her just for her.

One would be more than enough, thinks Pyrrha.

\---

“Hey!” Nora skips over to Pyrrha; Ren is surprisingly nowhere to be seen.  

It is the day after they've been assigned as team members and their first real interaction together as members of Team JNPR.

Pyrrha flinches, remembering Weiss' expression when the pale girl first recognized her - her eyes had widened with recognition, glimmering at her predatorily – similar to Beowolves and their marks.

The cat was out of the bag. Her shoulders had fallen.

Surprisingly, Jaune had not been phased, much to her relief and curiosity.

Ren and Nora. They spared her a cursory glance after the round of introductions before the initiation in the Emerald Forest.

Nora's grip on her arm is electric and warm, friendly and lax enough for Pyrrha to move away.

She doesn’t. A strange flutter of happiness settles in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on," says Nora with a grin. She is an inexorable presence. From her smile - bright like a crack of lightning against the dark night sky, to her touch - her fingertips pressed against Pyrrha’s skin, electrifying and warm like a running current. "Ren made pancakes."

"Thank you.” Nora leads the way, her hand still on her arm as they walk together. Tentatively, Pyrrha links her arm around the hers as they head toward the dining hall. Nora looks up and smiles. While it is no less manic, it is the kinder version of the one that she carries when in battle. It is quite infectious and Pyrrha flushes, grinning back at her.

Their arms are still linked when they enter the Dining Hall. They easily spot Jaune and Ren in the area meant for students who want to prepare their own meals. Jaune is already seated, slathering his pancakes in butter and syrup with shameless glee. Ren is in front of the stove – gracefully flipping pancakes as easily as he commands his weapons. By his side is a small tower of golden brown pancakes - perfectly balanced on top of one another.

Ren smiles, an upward quirk of his lips really, at the two girls as they settle into their seats. It quickly turns into a slightly amused one as he swats Nora's hand away from the gallon jug of syrup with his spatula. "Go ahead, Pyrrha. Nora will use all the syrup if she gets hers first."

Nora opens her mouth to retort but she pauses before giggling, sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, Ren's right."

"Oh no," says Pyrrha, "I can wait after Nor-"

Ren already has a stack of pancakes on a plate in front of her. Nora has the jug in her hands, cheerfully pouring a healthy amount of syrup onto Pyrrha's pancakes. "Say when!"

 _When_ was the initial pour, but Pyrrha does not mind, especially when Nora makes a smiley face in her pancakes with small chunks of butter.

Pyrrha sits next to Jaune, who is seated across Nora. The two are debating over who can eat the most pancakes. They settle on having a ‘who can eat their stack of pancakes the fastest’ competition.

“You’re going down,” he says with fork in hand.

“Loser says what!”

“What?” Nora shovels a whole pancake in her mouth.

Jaune scrambles to make up for lost time.

Everyone in the Dining Hall, except Jaune, knows he is in a losing battle when she tilts her plate back, slurping the remainder of her sticky sweet syrup of her first plate of pancakes. Pyrrha has to applaud him for his tenacity though. He reminds her of her little cousin – stubborn and endearing with a high aptitude for mischief.

Pyrrha is about to dig in, albeit hesitantly because this is indeed more syrup than she eats in a week of breakfast food, let alone for a single plate. She looks up, startled, when Ren, sitting across from her, slides a plain pancake onto her plate. He shoots her a questioning look. She gratefully nods, and they swap one of her syrup soaked pancakes for his syrup-less pancakes.

Jaune loses the competition, but he eagerly demands a do-over.

“I’m out of batter and syrup,” says Ren.

“Next time then!” Jaune insists.

“Tomorrow!” Nora chimes.

Ren glances at the empty syrup jug. “Nora, you know the rule.”

She pouts, “Only one jug a week.”

“Exactly.”

Pyrrha catches Ren’s eyes, the slight twinkle of mirth in his eyes, and suddenly she is trapped in a fit of giggles. Nora and Jaune join her while Ren smiles.

The pancakes are delicious. Soft, buttery, and far too sweet but she finishes off her plate with a happy sigh amongst the chatter of her teammates.

\--

Team JNPR is conducting a routine training exercise in Forever Fall when things go slightly awry. Nora and Ren are inside a dilapidated tower in search of one of the scrolls that Ozpin planted around the forest for the teams to find as part of their exercise. Pyrrha and Jaune are outside to maintain the perimeter. Unexpectedly, Jaune finds himself suddenly tangled in the branches of a large tree after accidently walking into a Grimm trap while momentarily distracted by a spider. His sword is left on the ground.

His yelp must have caught the attention of nearby Grimm because Pyrrha, seconds from freeing Jaune, is suddenly surrounded by a small herd of Boarbatusk.

“One moment, Jaune!” Pyrrha charges forward, leaping against the Boarbatusk that is rushing towards her. In mid-jump, she transforms Milo into a rifle and shoots the two on the ground three times each in the center of their foreheads: two, one right after the other to bypass its hard skull, and one as the killing shot. She flicks her wrist, Milo clicking into a javelin as she lands in a crouch, knocking a Grimm off its hooves with a leg sweep before puncturing its soft underbelly with her weapon. One Boarbatusk catches Pyrrha off guard, its tusk slamming into her stomach, sending her flying into the trees. She throws Akouo while midair with a twist of her upper body – it dings against a boulder and ricochets forward at an upward angle, slicing the offending Grimm in half via its mouth. She accidently overcompensates her spin, her knee slamming into one of the thick branches of the trees, causing her to land on the ground with a pained grunt. She immediately sits up with a wince, her fingers twitch, her semblance calling Milo, as another Boarbatusk rears toward her. She yells, throwing her javelin into the middle of its skull with a loud crack. 

There is one more. The largest of the Boarbatusk.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune throws his shield at the advancing Grimm. He only manages to ding one of its tusks. It shakes its head, snorting and visibly agitated. Its red eyes narrowed directly at Pyrrha – it cannot get to Jaune, so she will make do. It digs its hind legs into the soil before it gives a wild cry and starts charging at her.

She has only one hit with her shield.

Otherwise -

She steadies Akouo and inhales.

Only a streak of pink and green darts in front of her and slams into the Grimm, forcing it away from its trajectory towards Pyrrha.

Laughter suddenly rings in the air. Nora is rapidly falling from the sky like a burst of lightning and hellfire. Her hammer is aimed directly at the Boarbatusk, the explosive force of her Maghild urging her faster downward with breakneck speed. Her hammer impacts the Grimm with a satisfying crunch.

The forest holds its breath.

Ren is in front of her, as quiet and sure as a shadow, his arms outstretched.

Pyrrha exhales.

There is a sudden loud boom, deafening like a crack of thunder. The earth rumbles and groans from the enormity of Nora’s impact, her aura an explosion of electricity and sheer force. The trees quiver as if attempting to curl within themselves in fear and awe. Whatever Grimm that were headed their way backtrack.

Pyrrha huddles close to Ren, her head tucked under his chin, his arms tight around her, his body shielding her from the debris raining down from the sky.

"Whoa," says Jaune. There is a small crater in the forest from the collision. The nearby trees are splintered, their white flesh exposed and raw.

“Hee hee.” Nora peers up at Jaune from her self-made crater, pleased and none worse for the wear. "Well," she huffs as she lifts herself out of her self-made hole, "That was fun!"

"Good job, Nora," praises Jaune, clapping while still hanging precariously in the Grimm trap. He smiles sheepishly, "Help?"

"Hold on," is her only warning. Nora swings her hammer like a golfer, nailing a small sharp stone on the ground towards him and cutting him loose from the tree. He lands with a thump and a relieved, "Thanks." She swings her hammer back into place behind her back with the flick of her wrist. She turns back to Ren and Pyrrha, finally noticing that they are still on the ground. He is crouched in front of her, inspecting her carefully. "Pyrrha, what's wrong?"

The words "I'm fine" are on the tip of her tongue but Nora is already kneeling beside her. Her usually joyful face is overtaken by concern. Jaune is standing nervously behind her, guiltily twiddling the hem of his jacket.

Ren's hands gently touch her swollen knee - it is about the size of a grapefruit at this point. "It isn't broken," he murmurs. "But you shouldn't walk."

Pyrrha is about to retort but stops, feeling a warm and tingling sensation throughout her leg. Ren is transferring his aura into her wound, numbing the fiery pain of her sprain into a dull, throbbing ache.

"That should help," says Ren as he turns around on his heel, his back turned towards her. Pyrrha bites her bottom lip, his clothes are torn from protecting her and she can still see the skin of his back, his pale flesh tinged red from minor cuts and scrapes. "Get on."

"W-what?" Pyrrha flushes.

"Piggyback!" Nora happily exclaims, motioning toward her to settle against Ren's back. "You don’t have to walk! Ren is going to piggyback you. He does it with me all the time!"

“Mostly after you eat your weight in ice cream and fall into a sugar coma,” responds Ren dryly.

"If anyone should be piggybacking Pyrrha, it should be me," retorts Jaune as he moves toward Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry.” She should have been more aware of the Grimm, moved faster, thought more strategically, and maybe she would not have been a sudden burden to her teammates.

"It's nothing you have to apologize for," retorts Nora, her brow furrowing, her hand resting lightly on Pyrrha’s thigh.

"Really, I'm okay!" Pyrrha says hurriedly, shrugging Nora away. She attempts to stand but even her stubbornness, as strong as titanium, is not enough to withstand the sudden spark of searing heat resonating throughout her knee. Her fall is short-lived. Ren catches her against his back, lifting her easily. His arms are carefully tucked underneath her thighs in order to avoid jostling her injured knee.

"I'm sorry," she says again, but softer, into his hair as she clings to him.

"All that matters is that you're okay," Ren replies simply. He squeezes her leg reassuring. “You did well.”

"Ren’s right, Pyrrha! Thanks to you, we easily got the scroll!” Nora says triumphantly as she rips Milo from the skull of the dead Grimm with a wet snap. "I think we all did pretty good. Let's head back."

Nora and Jaune walk on either side of them, guarding for stray Grimm.

Pyrrha can still use Milo and Akouo by using her semblance, so they are not completely down a warrior. With that rationalization, she eventually relaxes against Ren, resting her chin on his broad shoulder to watch the path ahead. They can hear Yang’s laughter at the distance and an explosion of bright yellow light mixed with glistening white ice spray against the distance. Team RWBY must be near.

"You can relax. We've got you," says Ren as Jaune and Nora briefly disappear to fend of a couple of Beowolves. Nora is cackling, an eruption of pink dust bursting atop the trees. "You can trust us."

"I do trust you," Pyrrha tightens her grip around Ren guilty. She does trust them, as team members and – and –

"Of course as part of Team JNPR," continues Ren, turning his head to look at her. "And more importantly, our friend."

“Thank you,” she says evenly, averting his gaze. “Keep your eyes on the path please.” She presses her palms against his face, forcing him to look at the trail ahead. She can only hope that he does not notice the quickened beat of her heart against his back.

\---

The infirmary gives Pyrrha a clean bill of health. Her knee will be fine, thanks in major part to Ren’s first aid; the only evidence of her injury is a large purple and green bruise and her slight limp.

She exits the shower, nude, refreshed, and grateful that the day’s grime is gone. She stops. Nora, clad only in a pair of mint green panties, is perched on the ledge of the bathroom sink, carefully rubbing balm on the minor scrapes and cuts on her arms.

Pyrrha flushes but grabs her towel, carefully folded beside Nora, and dries herself, sideways from the other girl. She shyly peeks at her teammate in between the fringe of her hair.

Nora is rightfully the tank of their team. She may be petite, but she is toned and sleekly muscled, strong and suited to take hits while doling out devastatingly brutal attacks. Her strength is compact, compressed until it is unleashed with such tremendous force that it cuts everything surrounding her with razorblade-like shrapnel, just like today. Pyrrha’s eyes travel from Nora’s flat stomach, and gradually stray upward to Nora's breasts; they are like her, perky and firm, her nipples a delicate shade of pink.

"I figured you might need some help," says Nora, breaking the silence and snapping Pyrrha out of her reverie.

"I thought you would be helping Ren.” Pyrrha averts her eyes downward, furiously rubbing her hair dry. She internally cringes, remembering the cuts across his back from protecting her.

"I helped him and Jaune earlier while you were showering. They’re fine," insists Nora. Her expression clearly says anything but ‘yes’ will not bode well on her behalf, "Your turn."

"If you don't mind.” The words are barely out of her mouth before Pyrrha finds herself pulled onto the bathroom countertop, her long legs on Nora’s lap, while clutching her towel to her chest.

Nora flashes a grin as she lays a hand on her leg. Pyrrha is slightly concerned.

A minute in and Pyrrha is biting her lip to stop her moans. She feels herself melting under the attentive ministrations of her teammate. Nora is talking while she rubs the thick balm into Pyrrha’s legs, her voice, low and soothing, as she recounts her last dream regarding a stack of pancakes as tall as Beacon Tower. Her hands are gentle and mindful against her sore calves. It constantly amazes Pyrrha that such small, delicate looking hands are able to so effortlessly wield a large and heavy weapon like Maghild with unparalleled destructive force while also certainly capable of such precise and gentle care. Nora is careful with her knee, her fingers gently pressing against the delicate curve of her joint, her fingertips electrifying like a running current against her skin. They are similar to Ren’s, callused but tender against her skin, as if Pyrrha were made of glass rather than the titanium that everyone assumed she was.

When Nora’s fingers firmly press down on the nerves around the tendon along her knee, it sends a shockwave of pleasure down her spine and throughout her body. Pyrrha squeaks, nearly flailing off the countertop.

“Thank you, Nora!” Pyrrha says while scooting away from Nora, her thighs, damp and tingling, pressed tightly together. She clutches her towel like a lifeline, her hard nipples rubbing against the soft fabric.

“But I didn’t even -”

Pyrrha pushes Nora out with a watery ‘thank you.’ She scrambles into the shower after she locks the door to the bathroom with an audible ‘click,’ her fingers fumbling against the knobs of the shower to turn the water on cold.

It does nothing for her. Pyrrha is guilty and shameful as she stands underneath the spray of freezing water. Her anguished thoughts do nothing to stop her from pushing her trembling fingers into the hot folds of her center, her moan muffled by the sound of the roaring spray. She leans heavy against the wall of the shower, her heated face pressed against the cold tiles. She has one hand pressed inside her opening, her fingers splayed inside her, her hips undulating, desperate for friction. Her other hand is pressed against her full breast, her fingers squeezing her pebbled nipple in rhythm with her thrusts.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpers, imagining Nora and Ren’s hands inside of her and pressed against her chest. She comes with a sob, curled against the corner of the shower as the water erases the evidence of her discretion from between her thighs.

Pyrrha does not dare look at Nora or Ren from across the table during breakfast.  

\---

“That looks great on you,” says Nora.

Pyrrha slowly turns around in front of the mirror, scrutinizing the form hugging, thigh high dress that Nora picked out for her. She had vehemently axed all the other dresses Pyrrha picked out on her own - all loose and carefully covering her from the neck down to her knees.

She only needs a casual dress for a dinner gathering they are having with Team RWBY. Somewhere along the way, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and even Weiss, have transitioned from classmates and peers to friends in her mind.

Pyrrha sighs.

The dress is lovely.

Just not on her.

The color of the dress - a beautiful wine red - compliments her brown skin but makes the litter of scars she earned from battle, ranging from well worn and recent, even more noticeable, the lace halter neckline is too delicate for her muscular arms, and the tight hemline leaves little to the imagination as it curves tightly over her rear and thighs, much to her chagrin. “Isn’t it a bit much?”

“Pshaw, you know you look gorgeous in anything!” Nora says while walking over to stand beside Pyrrha as she stares critically at her own reflection. She leans against Pyrrha, her arm wrapped loosely around the taller girl’s waist, the tips of her fingers brushing against the curve of her bottom,  “The girl standing beside me is gorgeous.” She winks cheekily, “Trust me, clothed or naked, you’re beautiful!”

Pyrrha feels her face redden. “You’re too kind.”

“You really do look beautiful,” says a soft voice from behind her.

Pyrrha looks up. Ren and Jaune have moved from the waiting room with the big screen television to the common dressing area to stand behind the two.

Jaune gives her a double thumbs up, “Nora and Ren are right! That dress looks awesome on you!”

Nora skips over to high five Jaune. “Majority wins!”

Pyrrha’s shoulders slump, defeated and amused. When Nora found out she only had two formal gowns and that the rest of her wardrobe consisted of casual or training clothing, the other girl literally attempted to drag her to town to go, as Nora calls it, ‘fancy dress hunting’. That, she expected. She had not anticipated that Ren and Jaune would follow. All three on their weekend off from school and training, of all places they could be, had chosen to help her find a dress.

She yields, “It’s lovely.”

“It suits you.” Ren moves a step forward, looking at her carefully. He eyes her hands, her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palm. He grasps her hands, forcing her to relax her death grip, his thumb caressing the half moon shaped marks against her palm. She shivers. He is not using his aura like before, but his words and touch are soothing and stimulating at the same time. He murmurs, nearly inaudible, “You’re perfect as you are, regardless of the dress, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha curls her fingers around his briefly before she pulls away to look at Nora over his shoulder: the girl is exuding almost palpable impatience and excitement. “I’ll take it.”

Nora’s shriek of excitement is rumored to have been heard all the way back at school.

\---

Unbeknownst to them, except for Yang, the restaurant serves food by day and turns into a dance club at night.

Pyrrha dances literally for three hours straight, from twirling Ruby and Jaune until they are left breathless and dizzy to partaking in a graceless but fun waltz with Weiss and Blake. Keeping up with Yang and Nora on the dance floor, they all realize, is a battle. Nearing the four-hour mark, she manages to quietly excuse herself to go to the bathroom when really, all she wants is a breather on the small balcony she spied earlier that evening. She shivers in the night air, but it is a small price to pay for the break from the sauna that was the dance floor. Her body is sweat soaked, her dress clinging to her like a second skin.

She spies a familiar silhouette already there, leaning against the ledge. He seems to be dozing.

Pyrrha only meant to tap him on the shoulder, but Ren’s reaction is instantaneous and barely perceptible. One moment, she is looking at the back of his head, and in a microsecond, she finds herself staring at his magenta colored eyes, parrying his attack. His body had transitioned fluidly into a fighting stance that she only had a blink of a second to notice, the tips of his fingers aimed for her neck to knock her out. Her own battle instincts kicked in and she just barely leaned away from the rush of his attack, her arm raised to block his hand. She was not completely successful – at the last second he transitioned the energy of her block into a partial hit by leveraging his palm into an uppercut against her arm.

“Pyrrha!” He staggers back.

She is also forced a few steps backward but grins, breathless and energized all at once. “That was rather impressive!”

Ren quirks his head slightly to the side, his light colored eyes alight with amusement. “I should be the one saying that.”

“Clearly, we think alike.” Remembering her surroundings, she quickly adds, “I’m sorry to disrupt you by the way.”

Ren reaches out towards her, just like earlier that day, and places his fingertips gently against her arm. She will have a rather impressive bruise by morning. “Indeed, we think alike.”

His brow furrows faintly.

“You don’t need to,” Pyrrha says, pressing her hand against his.

“You seem to forget,” says Ren while he transfers his aura to her ease the inflammation of the bruise. “That you are still a lady.”

His control is astounding: easily switching between cutting his opponents with his aura and easing another’s pain. It makes his near constant state of drowsy more understandable.

Her arm no longer stings, but he keeps his grasp on her, goose bumps dotting her skin. He peers at her like he does his opponents, staring through her like he can see every inch of her body and pinpoint her vulnerabilities.

She shivers once more, but not because of the cold.

“You are very astute, Lie Ren.”

He shrugs, finally removing his hand. “You may be a champion fighter, Pyrrha Nikos.” He observes her barely perceptible flinch at the mention of her title while he removes his sweater and places it around her bare shoulders, wrapping it around her snuggly. “But you are definitely someone that deserves to be taken care of.”

“Am I that obvious?” She holds the sweater close to her, pressing the sleeve of the sweater on her face. It is soft and smells like jasmine flowers.

“No,” says Ren. He pauses and then adds, “And yes.”

He places his fingers underneath her chin and forces her to look at him in the eyes, “I like to think you’re trusting us more with _you_. I told you, we’re friends.” He smiles that half smile, “I meant it.”

“And here I thought you were sleeping all this time,” says Pyrrha teasingly, staring at him straight in the eyes. She hopes he cannot see the nervousness that she feels coursing through her veins. He is standing very close to her, his heat emanating like a furnace. “You were aware of everything around you all the while.”

“Not really.”

“Oh?”

His eyes soften. “Just the important things.”

“Like what?”

“My team,” he says immediately. “Nora.” Of course.

His gaze bores into her, “You.”

“I am honored,” Pyrrha responds carefully. “To have my teammates’ concern.”

While Nora says that she and Ren are not _together_ -together, Pyrrha knows that they are not together in the traditional sense but they are nevertheless _together_. It is obvious they are co-dependent on one another and she –

Pyrrha is an interloper. She was an interloper with Jaune and his courtship of Weiss, and she is an interloper now. She does not think she could stand it if Ren or Nora thought of her as a bother. She would rather be nothing than something if it meant keeping what the three have.

The touches, the smiles, the looks, and the inside jokes passed wordlessly between. When Nora clasps her arms around her during study hall, her chin tucked in the crook of her shoulder, asking for clarification to a problem, they both know, most of the time, it is merely an excuse to cuddle. They stay like that until it is time leave. In the late afternoon, as the sun sets, Pyrrha practices her stretches in the courtyard outside of their dorm. Often, Ren joins her – their breathing synced as they mirror the other’s movements.

Recently, Pyrrha has awoken, after collapsing on the carpet after a particularly brutal training session, to find her armor carefully removed and placed on her desk. She only has to turn her head left to find Ren napping alongside her, on the carpet, at arm’s length. It occurs two more times before she finally scoots over and curls herself against his side. She is just barely touching him, his body, emanating warmth and familiarity and smelling of spring rain, soothes her back to sleep. She has gotten accustomed to waking up later that day with a blanket on top of her, his arms wrapped securely around her as he rests his chin on top of her head. Nora started napping with them soon after, arms once again wrapped around her middle, her soft chest pressed against her back, even in her sleep, she talks; mostly about food and fighting. Pyrrha figures being a body-sized pillow for the two was not a terribly inconveniencing ordeal.

She cannot lose that.

Pyrrha removes his sweater and thrusts it into his arms, “Thank you." She takes a step back, purposely avoiding his reach. "I better get back. They'll wonder if two of us are missing.”

She is foolish, she internally acknowledges, as she strides out of the balcony and back into the dance hall. She stops just outside. The loud sound of music and bass a dull murmur against the sound of her blood pounding against her eardrums. She abruptly turns on her heel and flees towards the building exit, passing Weiss and Blake as they walk out the bathroom. She manages a weak smile, "I'm heading back to the dorm."

"What?" "Why?"

"Bad fish, maybe?" Pyrrha waves them away and disappears through the door.

The click of her boots against the sidewalk and the flickering yellow lights of the streetlamps on the mostly empty streets of Vale are her only companions as she hurries to the nearest train station for Beacon. Pyrrha chides herself on her own childishness for leaving, it was supposed to be a bonding experience between friends, and here she was, thinking too deeply. Nora and Ren were just being friendly and she was projecting her own darkest wishes onto them.

Selfish, _foolish_ Pyrrha.

"What is a pretty girl like you out here all by herself?"

Her skin prickles. "Just heading back home." She spits out her next sentence like acid, "Thank you for your concern."

There are four guys leering at her across the street. They remind her of Team CRDL as they advance towards her.

Bullies.

"We'll happily escort you."

But worse.

"I politely decline," Pyrrha speeds up her gait. She seems to have amused them because they quicken their pace as well, whistling at her and urging her to slow down.

"Aren't you going to turn around and talk to us to our faces?"

"Come on, babe."

"Let's have some fun."

"You're too pretty to be by yourself." A much larger hand brusquely grabs hers. He pushes his heavy frame against hers. He is _strong_.

The chill of fear encapsulates her body. She balls her hand into a fist.

Suddenly, Pyrrha only sees the whites of his eyes.

"Excuse you!" A pink, high-heeled shoe slams him square in the head. The man is thrown off of Pyrrha from the impact and lies crumbled against the ground with a pained groan. She hears three more grunts and turns around to see Ren in front of her, three prone bodies unconscious behind him. A disgusted look is on his face as he wipes his hands on his slacks.

Pyrrha's arms are wrapped around herself, her body quaking, scared and relieved. "What are you two -?”

Ren reaches for her but she flinches away, stepping back. He is visibly startled at her reaction.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs. This is _Ren_. She is the one reaching for _him,_ finally. She is trembling as she presses her fingers against his wrist. He catches her hand, firm but gentle, and turns his wrist so that her palm is upward. His thumb carefully caresses the creases of her palm as if trying to wipe away the presence of the other man from her skin.

Nora is beside her, her shoe retrieved and back on her foot. Her anger is obvious, radiating off of her palpably. Pyrrha can see sparks of her aura emanating from her body like static electricity.

“Nora…” Her voice cracks, “Sorry.”

Nora growls, turns around and sharply kicks the guy in the gut. Her shoulders are heaving when she encloses her hand around Pyrrha's arm, tugging her forward. Pyrrha meekly follows. She has fought plenty of Grimm, sparred against numerous opponents, but her encounter with those men jostles a different fear. She numbly walks alongside Nora and Ren, huddled between them, merely thankful for their presence. She finally registers that she is standing in the middle of an unfamiliar room when she hears the click of a door closing. They are in a hotel nearby; she recognizes the architecture. "What...?"

Ren is in front of her, and she finally _sees_ him as the fog of fear and shock dissipate. There is a guilt stricken gleam in his eyes as he looks at her. Her hands have stopped trembling, she notices, as he holds them to his chest. "We should've arrived sooner."

A familiar pair of arms wraps themselves around her stomach and waist. Nora's warm breath fans across her collarbone, her fingers electric hot against the thin fabric of her dress. "Someone couldn't figure out which street you were walking down."

"You chose the wrong street," says Ren to Nora as he lifts Pyrrha's hand to his face. "I chose the right one."

“I caught up though.” Pyrrha can feel her mouth against the sensitive skin of her neck. Nora is smiling. It feels like her battle smile. "If I had Maghild, I would've thrown that instead of my shoe."

"That would've killed him," says Pyrrha, her breathing erratic as the two press against her from both sides.

"Good," says Ren. He presses his mouth onto palm in a soft kiss. His eyes maintain contact with hers before he wetly slides his tongue against the sensitive skin of her palm, like he was trying to erase the memory of that stranger’s skin by replacing it with his own.

"Why..." Pyrrha says weakly, her eyes focused on the pink flick of his tongue and the look of need in his eyes. Her knees quiver. She is unable to move, a fist against his shirt, her body relying on Ren and Nora to stay upright.

"We love you, silly," Nora says against her throat. Her lips press against the curve of her neck, placing sound, wet kisses between lace and skin. Her hands move upward, against the flat of her stomach to her breasts. Her hands cup Pyrrha’s ample bosom, kneading them briefly in wonder of their fullness. Her fingers swipes her areolas, the lightest of touches but Pyrrha whimpers at the contact, wet and aching between her thighs. Nora experimentally presses the pads of her fingers against the delicate mounds of her nipples earning her a full body tremor from the taller woman.

Pyrrha keens shamelessly into Ren's mouth, his tongue hot and slick against her own. She presses closer, kissing him back with fervor as he slips his leg between hers, pressing his thigh onto her sopping wet center. She grinds down, whispering his name as his hands slide smoothly down her supple ass until his fingers reach the short hem of her dress.

“I didn’t want anyone else to see you in this dress,” he states as his fingers slip underneath the damp material, pressing forward until his curious fingers brush against the flimsy fabric of her soaked panties. His fingers strain against the material as he presses inward, reveling in Pyrrha’s gasp. “It should’ve only been me and Nora seeing you in this.”  

“At least we’re the only ones who get to remove the dress,” Nora replies, sliding the zipper of Pyrrha’s dress downward, pressing kisses onto every inch of skin that is revealed.

“True.” Ren tugs the dress down and off her body with the smooth flick of his hand. Nora has clever fingers because her bra and panties slide off soon after, and Pyrrha dazedly realizes that she can feel of cool air on all of her overheated skin.

Ren is staring at her. Appraising her. "Pyrrha." He says her name roughly, like a praise and condemnation.

She hears a giggle and an equally naked body, all smooth skin and solid muscle, press along her back. Slender hands slide down her stomach before settling atop her thighs. "I was right, you're beautiful in anything and nothing. I like nothing better though."

"Thank you," murmurs Pyrrha, blushing.

Ren had slid his shirt off, his pants undone against his hips, and his member thick and straining against the crotch of his pants. He looks at her predatorily.

"Ren?"

"Perfect."

"Pardon?"

Ren swoops down, crushing their mouths together before pulling away, his mouth roughly brushing against her full, swollen lips as his hands grip the curve of her hips. "You’re perfect."

"I don - oh!" Pyrrha yelps, pressing her upper body against Ren's, her breasts sliding against his chiseled chest as her legs automatically spread, feeling the press of Nora's fingers against the folds of her clit. She desperately clutches Ren’s shoulders, staring up at him helplessly. He holds her gaze, his pupils dilated into slits as he grips her against him, her muscled stomach pressing against his hard cock, smearing his precome in white lines against her brown skin.

“Oh…” She moans unabashedly as Nora's dexterous fingers switch between tracing her sopping wet slit and petting the rough patch of hair. “Nora, please!”

Nora hums, her tongue licking the shell of her ear in time with her heavy petting. "You're so wet, Pyrrha."

"You're touching me there, I can't help it," she responds with a whine. Nora presses a kiss onto Pyrrha’s shoulder as she enthusiastically probes her fingers inside of her, rubbing her sensitive walls and occasionally swiping her aching clit with vigor until Pyrrha feels like she's going to combust.

“How are you real?” Ren says, rough and affectionate. His hands are on her rear, kneading and rolling them between his large palms. Pyrrha only shakes her head helplessly, wigging against Nora’s curious fingers. She is only slightly aware of his hands as they trail downward, brushing against the ones already inside of her. She chokes a gasp. His fingers suddenly thrust inside her without warning, once, twice, a third time before he settles them inside of her, seeking out the vulnerable nerve endings of her trembling inner walls. Meanwhile, Nora is repeatedly tapping her fingertips against Pyrrha's clit, rubbing the straining bulb without mercy.

She comes with a shriek with Nora's pleased giggles in her ear.

"I'm sorry," she says once the bright stars in her vision slowly dissipate. Ren responds by lifting her by the waist, her legs curling around his middle, his embrace strong and feverish as she rubs her sticky and wet thighs against his sides. He places her onto of the bed and settles himself between her spread legs.

"Pyrrha." Ren says her name again, desperate and wanting. He slides down along her body, pressing kisses on her collar, between her breasts, her stomach, and finally situates himself between her spread legs. Her knees rests on top of his shoulders as he presses his face in between the V of her thighs. He is licking her again, his hot breath burning against her sensitive skin, his tongue eagerly lapping at the remnants of her pleasure along her skin. She moans, feeling herself drip with renewed arousal. Her thighs immediately enclose around his head, attempting to dispel him but only aiding him further as his nose and cheek press onto her wet core. He noses her curly hair, breathing in her scene with a groan of want. His tongue carefully laps the slit of her drenched opening before he presses his tongue inside her, earning himself a squeal from the woman above.

“Ren!” Pyrrha is flushed with embarrassment and arousal as she sits up in an attempt to move him away. However, there is suddenly a body sitting on top of her stomach. Strong and immovable hands press her wrists against the bedspread, forcing her to lie down. Nora grins down at her. "Hey."

"Hello," Pyrrha says, her blush deepening as she stares at Nora, the pale girl leaning over her expectantly.

Nora huffs, glancing between Pyrrha’s breasts and hers. She has a lewd smile on her face when she touches Pyrrha’s bosom. "Yours are so much nicer than mine.” Nora presses her thumb against the supple part of her breasts, purposely missing her straining nipples, “They’re big and soft and they jiggle just right."

Pyrrha shakes her head, biting her bottom lip as Ren gently mouths the sensitive skin around her opening, his tongue deep inside of her, pulling out and slowly pushing in, savoring her with a moan.

Pyrrha gasps, blurting out, "I've always liked your breasts."

"You mean it?"

She is blinking back tears as Nora rubs her thumb against the sensitive skin of her nipple. "Absolutely."

"Would you like to suck on them?"

"I...I would love to," Pyrrha responds honestly because she really does. Nora gives her a delighted grin before leaning down. She balls her fists into her long, sweat-dampened hair while pressing her chest onto Pyrrha’s face. Pyrrha happily obliges her, lapping at the salty-sweet skin of her breasts with a sigh of contentment. That is, before she feels the other girl's hardened nipples pressed against her cheek. They truly are a pretty pink – Pyrrha's mouth waters. She nudges Nora slightly until the bud of her nipple is pressed into her mouth. Pyrrha sucks, her tongue swirling around the hardened nub, causing Nora to squirm and grind down on her abdomen.

Belatedly realizing her hands are suddenly free, Pyrrha immediately gravitates upward towards Nora's sopping wet center, her juices dripping onto her stomach.

"Pyrrha," Nora gasps. A sudden rush of hot liquid stains her fingers as her fingers rubs her slick cleft. She presses in deeper, rubbing the pads of her fingertips against the silky, quaking walls of Nora’s body. Abruptly, she pulls out and plunges her fingers back in with a grunt around Nora's bosom. It is a rapid-fire motion of in and out, in time with Ren as he burrows his face against her pelvis. Nora is grinding back and forth down on her fingers like a woman on a mission. Her insides are constrictive, holding Pyrrha’s fingers firmly inside of her like a vise.

Pyrrha arches her back, capturing Nora's mouth in hers, hungrily sweeping her tongue on the inside of Nora’s mouth. “Nora, Nora, Nora,” she mutters as Nora humps her hand and abdomen.

She feels Ren pull away, watching her and Nora from between her spread legs with inscrutable eyes.

"Ren," she whimpers against Nora’s mouth. Her mouth latches onto Nora’s shoulder while she presses her thighs against Ren’s sides, moving him forward until his pelvis is snugly pressed against hers. His cock, dripping with precum and an angry shade of red, rubs her saliva soaked opening. “Inside, Ren.” She sobs filthily, “More."

“Pyrrha,” he growls, hand tightening around her thigh so that bruises will be inevitable tomorrow. She hears the crinkle of plastic before he once again settles himself between her spread legs. His forehead is pressed against Nora's back; mumbling her name against her pale skin as he slowly and carefully sheaths himself inside Pyrrha, his soft grunts the only indicator of his fraying control.

Pyrrha whimpers at the initial shock of the push of his cock inside of her, heavy, scorching, and impossibly big. Nora awkwardly pats her face when Pyrrha freezes, pressing soothing kisses into her hair. “Pyrrha.”

“I’m okay,” she says reassuringly to Nora and Ren. She presses her heels against his back, urging him forward until he bottoms out. He groans, low and dirty. Sweat drips down his back as he experimentally moves inside of her clenching body. He gradually pulls out and pushes back in, sucking in his breath as she convulses around him. He picks up the pace when he hears Pyrrha loudly moan his name like a prayer.

“Pyrrha.” His control is completely frayed as he pounds into her.

“Too much, Ren,” Pyrrha cries, her fingers renewing their efforts inside of Nora, insistently thrusting inside of her in tandem with Ren’s punishing pace.

"So good," Nora whines above Pyrrha. Her body suddenly stills for just a moment, static electricity crackling against her skin.

“Nora,” says Pyrrha, staring at her desperately.

Nora suddenly squeals out Pyrrha's name, trembling and gasping as she comes while riding her fingers, soaking Pyrrha’s chest and abdomen. She collapses against Pyrrha, blissed out and happy, nuzzling her cheek against Pyrrha’s. Ren pauses, his cock, thick and solid and perfect inside of Pyrrha, and tenderly presses open mouth kisses against Nora’s back as she regains her breath. She giggles happily, turning to nudge his cheek with her nose.

"Nora," Pyrrha murmurs, her body tingling, overwhelmed. She removes her hands from within Nora, her other hand absently fondling the petite girl's rear, and brings her fingers, dripping wet with Nora’s release, up to her mouth with a moan. She tastes sharp and sweet, like ozone and syrup. Pyrrha hums her disappointment when her hand is licked clean.

Ren curses loudly, the first time she has heard him say expletives, and Pyrrha inhales as she feels him twitch inside of her.

“Pyrrha,” Nora growls, loud and wild, as she slams her mouth into hers, her tongue eagerly tasting her flavor mixed with Pyrrha’s. Simultaneously, Ren rears back, and she almost feels hollow except he slams into her, his cock rubbing against the over stimulated nerves inside of her like he is trying to imprint himself inside of her. Pyrrha's pleasured cries are eagerly swallowed by Nora’s mouth.

He grunts their names as he swivels and rotates his hips, pushing into her with abandon.

She wants -

Pyrrha pulls away much to Nora's disapproval.

"Nora. Ren.” She tightens her thighs around Ren’s body, both arms secure around Nora, and flips them so that Ren and Nora were on their backs. Pyrrha sits upward, straddling Ren’s lap, his wet cock pressed against the crease of her ass.

“More,” Pyrrha says, demanding, _aching_. She grasps Ren’s cock and carefully lines herself with his member, the tip of it rubbing teasingly against her opening. She pushes the crown of his cock inside her with a grunt. She throws her head back, red hair loose and wild, while she sinks down, relishing the feel of his thick pulsating cock moving effortlessly inside her trembling walls. She keeps pressing down, gasping as he fills her, until she can feel the press of her rear against his pelvis. She savors the feeling of fullness, spikes of pleasure shoot throughout her body, her insides clenching erratically against the column of hard flesh inside of her.

Nora and Ren stare at her, flushed, surprised and impossibly aroused.

Pyrrha hums in satisfaction as she rolls her hips in circles, clenching around Ren’s cock as it pulsates inside of her. She starts riding him, fierce and demanding, and Nora and Ren watch raptly as she bounces, taking her pleasure like she takes a win in combat. She leans down, pressing her mouth against Nora's slack one, simultaneously sliding her fingers inside her drenched insides once more, eager to retrace her steps inside her soft walls.

Ren moans against Nora’s shoulder, palming her breasts, squeezing them in time with each jerk of her hips on his cock. Nora keens, her fingers digging into Pyrrha's back as she returns her kiss, arching into her fingers as they rub against the rigid nub of Nora’s over sensitized clit.

It’s too good, Pyrrha thinks as she sinks back down one last time, Ren's cock hitting the bundle of nerves inside her squarely. She moans shamelessly into Nora’s mouth when she comes, her other hand clasped tightly in Ren’s, her body contracting tightly around his cock that she swears that he is imprinted inside of her.

Shockwaves of pleasure paralyze her as she slumps against Nora’s sweat slicked front. She feels Ren slide his hand alongside hers, fingering Nora as he thrusts shallowly upward inside of Pyrrha with a strained grunt. She squirms happily, tremors of pleasure emanating from the feeling of the head of his cock twitch inside of her as her internal muscles flutter against his straining member.

The fine hair on her arms and the back of her neck rise as Nora's breathing accelerates.

Ren and Nora are close.

When they do come, he comes with a barely perceptible shiver, spilling liquid heat inside of her while Nora wails, sparks of aura and electricity crackling on their skin and in the room, as she comes for a second time.

Pyrrha is sticky, wet, and satisfied when she closes her eyes. She feels two different hands press against her body, two sets of heartbeats lulling her asleep.

\---

She wakes up; startled.

Pyrrha is in a bed that is not her own, sandwiched between two very familiar, albeit nude, bodies. Nora is behind her; her head nestled along her neck, happily murmuring about pancakes. She is wrapped around her like an octopus, her arms around her middle and their legs tangled together. Ren’s head is nestled between her breasts, his breathing deep and even. His arm is thrown over her and Nora's sides.

“Pyrrha…” Nora whines into her shoulder, pawing her stomach.

“Sleep,” mumbles Ren, tightening his grip around them.

“But -”

“Too early.” Nora presses a soft kiss on her shoulderblade before she burrows her head against her.

“Agreed,” says Ren. “Pyrrha, sleep.”

It is still dark, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. Pyrrha sighs, pleasantly sore and happy as she wiggles back against Nora and Ren. She smiles as they press closer to her. "Okay."

She didn’t just find one person. She found two.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have written this at 2am. Yikes.


End file.
